


I Feel Safe In Your Arms

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Meghan loves storms. Taina doesn't. What better way to hide away from something than with your partner?
Relationships: Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Feel Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short and fluffy. Just wanted some fluff for my otp

The sound of the rain hitting the roof and the windowpane was such a calming sound for Meghan. She loved to see the flashes of light the lightning produced, and she loved the claps of thunder that followed even more. It reminded her of the storms back home in Oceanside; she would lay in the bed of her truck and watch the lightning bolts dance across the cloudy skies with her swim team. She sighed deeply at the memory of all them eating fish and chips and laughing at one another’s embarrassing stories before they were interrupted by a loud boom. It was the cue for them to get comfy to watch nature do its work before it rained.

A quiet knocking on her door roused her from her thoughts before she looked over her shoulder and noticed a familiar face poking through the crack of the door. She squinted in the dark to see if it was who she thought it was. “Tai?”

Said person just nodded slowly and jumped when a harsh clap of thunder shook the building. That’s when it occurred to Meghan that it was indeed her girlfriend, Taina.

“Hey, Meg. Look, can I stay with you tonight? There’s a storm and I-”

Before Taina could finish her sentence, Meghan was already holding up the covers on her bed, patting the empty space next to her. It only took the younger woman mere seconds to close and lock the door before she dashed over to the bed, slipping under the covers, and curling up as much as she could.

“You’re scared of storms, Tai?”

The Brazilian woman tucked her chin further against her chest when she caught sight of the lighting through the window. Her whimper was enough of a confirmation for the American specialist who wrapped an arm around Taina’s waist to pull her close. Almost close enough for their noses to touch.

“Baby, it’s okay. The rain and thunder are outside, we’re safe in here. You’re safe here in my arms. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay? Have you slept at all?” She reached out and tucked a few brown strands of hair behind her partner’s ear, her fingers trailing down before her hand came to cup her cheek.

Taina shook her head and instinctively leaned into the touch, eyes closing at the gentleness of it. She could feel the tension leave her in small increments the longer they laid like that. If there was one thing she was grateful for, it was Meghan. They had started off on the wrong foot, but it was mainly because Taina was scared of her own feelings, and even more afraid to admit them. They argued and fought a lot, sometimes physically, but after Meghan gave her a stern talking to, Taina finally let the truth lead the way.

Now, here they were wrapped in one another’s arm as the rain continued to beat against the window rhythmically.

“I know, I just can’t shake the anxiety, you know?”

Meghan nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to Taina’s cheek, giving the young woman a small smile as she pulled her against her chest to hold. Despite being slightly bigger than the blonde woman, Taina loved being held by her girlfriend. She would never admit to being the little spoon. Never.

“I know, baby. Just remember: close your eyes, listen to my heartbeat, and just relax. Will a kiss make it easier?”

A hum was the response before Taina closed her eyes and leaned forward to press her lips against Meghan’s for a brief moment. “Yeah, that’ll help a bit. Thank you, love.”

Meghan chuckled softly and pressed her lips to Taina’s forehead, letting the kiss linger a few seconds. “You are always welcome, my love.”

Within minutes of being in the older woman’s arms, Taina was fast asleep and snoring softly against Meghan’s side. It was a serene moment, one she wouldn’t trade for the world.


End file.
